Persona imprudente
by St. Yukiona
Summary: ¿Sí es una historia homosexual? No, bueno sí. Hablamos de como el hijo del hokage se enamoró de Mitsuki, una persona realmente imprudente, y es que fue gracias a la imprudencia que el rubio alborotado hizo "clic" con esta persona. Pero coño, son dos chicos y no dos princesas, no hay palabras bonitas ni "románticos encuentros", solo testosterona y cosa de chicos.
1. 1

Cronopios de la autor: Otro fic más, ahora salen como una especie de vomito literario hahahaha, he escrito mucho últimamente y me siento bien conmigo mismo. Me gustaría aclarar ante todo, que no es Yaoi, es... osea, sí es un BorutoxMitsuki, pero no es Yaoi, es... algo que nació sin querer. No esperen que defina quién es el uke y quien es el seme, porque son "niños" y no planeo escribir shota. Bueno sí es yaoi, pero no verán escenas de sexo candente, es algo que puede leer cualquiera, pues solo habla de como un chico se enamoró sin querer de otro chico y las consecuencias cuando eres shinobi y tu papá de mierda es el hokage.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** Naruto junto a sus personajes, obviamente no me pertenecen a mí, de lo contrario, estaría en Estambul disfrutando de la playa por las regalías de la próxima película que van a sacar de ellos. Oh yeah!

 **Persona imprudente.**

by: Yukionna.

 **Capitulo 1/5:**

 **Primer Acto** : Eres un chico que te ha sido infiel la misma chica desde que estás en la preparatoria, decimos la misma chica porque esta chica siempre aparece ahí con las mismas cualidades pero con diferentes rostros, diferentes nombres, diferentes formas de desarrollarse en el sexo; ella es bonita dentro de los diferentes estándares de lo convencional la has tenido en todas sus versiones: Delgada, alta, rellenita, muy gordita, bajita, enana, morena, blanca, cabello rizado, cabello lacio, rapada, súper dulce, súper seca, y es cierto que jamás tuviste este verdadero apego en todos estos años, o más bien jamás sentiste como tuya a esta persona o tú de ella, pero tu mamá, tu papá y tus amistades se lo atribuyen a que no encuentras la "indicada". Entonces, decides que no volverás abrir tu corazón -ni tu cartera, heh- a ninguna otra que no sea la indicada.

* * *

 **Segundo Acto** : Ahora, siempre te ha parecido increíble la música de SOAD -System of a down- y piensas que Serj Tankian merece un altar, no porque toque mejor que cualquier otro, sino porque solo su guitarra te hace sentir tranquilo. SOAD es el pequeño oasis en tu vida mientras que esperas a tu hermana de la espantosa tortura que piensas que es el ballet, sí, a diferencia de tus compañeros que se criaron en un entorno socio-cultural similar al tuyo: padres shinobis reconocidos, por no decir que uno de ellos es el Hokage y el otro pertenece a un linaje limpio de Kekkei Genkai, clase media-no tan jodida, núcleo familiar "estable", piensas que el ballet es una tortura que provocan en las niñas y niños complejos con sus cuerpos y sus movimientos hasta para ir al baño, lo has visto con tu hermana; se esfuerza, claro que lo hace, pero no posee la gracia que cualquier otra bailarina posee. En parte culpas a tus padres por no ver la verdad, o simplemente, quizás, solo solapan el gusto temporalmente el gustito coqueto de tu hermana por el pulcro arte del ballet en un instinto por rebelarse y no quererse convertir en shinobi como todos.

"¡La que la parió! Es físicamente imposible hacer eso", señalas indignado mientras ves como la instructora perra de ascendencia extranjera abre de golpe las piernas de tu hermanita en su intento desesperado para que pueda hacer bien el Split.

"Básicamente el cuerpo humano se adapta a todas las condiciones que el individuo le impone" contesta inteligentemente otra persona a tu lado. "Cómo tú, pones a prueba la capacidad de tus oídos ante la tensión de "todo el volumen al máximo" con esa música tuya". Ok, se metió con tu grupo favorito pero sigue siendo algo inteligente.

Comienzas una discusión enzarzada, no porque de verdad estés molesto sino porque te sorprende la propia capacidad de esta persona por interponer su opinión por sobre los evidentes gustos de las otras personas: Abre la boca sin titubear como la mujer de ascendencia rusa abre las piernas de tu hermanita, solo que a diferencia de la perra de ascendencia rusa la imprudente acción de esta persona al abrir la boca provoca un efecto fascinante, conoces a pocas personas de tu entorno que se atrevan a hacer eso.

* * *

 **Tercer Acto:** Esperas con paciencia de abaniquero a que sean las seis para que esta persona imprudente te abra y pueda usarte en encarnecidas discusiones. En menos de dos meses ya sientes que lo conoces por completo y que te conocen del mismo modo, y descubres con fascinación dolorosa que un día o dos días que falte esta persona a la clase es una tortura. Porque el ballet te sigue pareciendo absurdo, porque sigues escuchando System of a down, pero hay más música "oidisticamente" incorrecta en tu repertorio gracias a esta persona imprudente ya que también es imprudente con sus oídos y los expone a música extrema y no el ridículo pop, o la aburrida clásica (Dios salve a Mozart, pero no a Beethoven, jamás le vas a perdonar que por su culpa fuiste víctima del martirio de tocar en flauta dulce durante toda primaria, TODA tu jodida primaria).

"Boruto, a últimamente te ves más feliz" dice tu mamá mientras que comes con una sonrisa bien grande tus alimentos, hasta le has dicho menos veces a tu papá "viejo de mierda".

* * *

 **Cuarto Acto** : Le cuentas a Shikadai, tu mejor amigo, sobre esta nueva y violenta sensación que te embarga cuando hablas con la persona imprudente, pero no parece feliz y te recomienda que dejes eso.

 **¿Qué haces?**

 **Opción 1** : Le haces caso a tu mejor amigo para no tener problemas como te lo advierte, pues después de todo tu papá es el hokage de la ciudad y no quieres meterlo en problemas.

 **Opción 2:** Te avientas al abismo porque conociste a la primera persona que es no total afín a todos tus gustos pero te hace sentir que tienes por fin una conexión con alguien, a pesar de que esa persona sea de tu mismo género.

 **Yukionna.**

 _ **Quien los ama degeneradamente mucho.**_


	2. 2

Cronopios del autor: Un nuevo capítulo muchos años después yehi! (¿?). Soy un asco, lo peor. Lo lamento, es inevitable no ser una desobligada con tanta cosa por hacer una vez sales de la universidad. Agradezco enormemente a todos los chicos, chicas y criaturitas que dieron "Like/follow" a la historia, significa mucho para mí pues crean una especie de presión constante, créanme que todos los días dedico al menos dos minutos en pensar que debo fanfics. Haha. A las personas que se tomaron la molestia de escribir review, pos… tienen respuesta más abajo. Yehi! Nos vemos, espero que pronto

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** Naruto es obvio que no me pertenece. Así que no jodan, no me haré rica escribiendo esta cosa bella. Ojala sí pagaran por rolear y por escribir fics.

 **Persona imprudente.**

Por Yukionna.

Capítulo 2/5.

Claro que si fueses la persona que todo mundo quisiese que fueras hubieras elegido la primera opción. Corriendo a refugiarte en tu puerto seguro lejos de las inseguridades que esas nuevas emociones están despertando en ti. Pero no eres el prototipo del hijo perfecto del líder de la aldea. Coño, eres el tipo de muchacho que busca resaltar bajo su propia luz. Tomando las decisiones que mejor consideras bajo tu propio criterio. Sería doloroso que de pronto te vieras atrapado en la triste monotonía que a veces percibes en el matrimonio de tus padres.

Son la pareja ideal, claro que lo son: Una fuerte kunoichi descendiente de un milenario clan poderoso, además de ser hermosa, madre servicial y esposa sumisa a las atenciones de su marido sin contar que éste era el héroe de toda la puta aldea. ¿Qué más se podía pedir? Pues que hubiera amor, chispa, algo. Tú no encontrabas eso que encontrabas en los padres de Shikadai cuando se quedaba a dormir en la casa de los Nara. Nunca habías pillado a tus padres lanzándose miradas ocultas mientras cenaban o se encontraban pasando el rato jugando go. No, señor. Naruto y Hinata si se llevaban bien, se daban besos, se cogían de la mano y se dedicaban palabras cariñosas pero no llegaba a los ojos, o al menos sólo llegaba de manera unilateral. Tú lo notas, y adivinas que el resto del mundo también.

A pesar de todo, siempre afirmas sonriente y orgulloso que si un día, cosa que no crees realmente, te llegas a casar conseguirás a una mujer igual que tu madre y serás mejor esposo que tu padre. La gente lo toma como broma, pero es una horrible realidad que vistes de juego.

—¿Entonces crees que se divorcien? —te pregunta Mitsuki mientras comparten helado de vaso, fueron después de clases pero sólo había uno, no le viste nada raro a que dos amigos, ustedes dos, comieran del mismo lugar con la misma cuchara.

—No lo creo… "se aman", papá está muy entrado con lo de ser Hokage que no tendría tiempo para darse cuenta que su matrimonio es una farsa —explicas tomando la cucharita roja y hundiéndola en la nieve. Das un bocado. No notas como los ojos de Mitsuki siguen la trayectoria del utensilio y como se pierde al momento en que tus labios se cierran. Desvía la mirada antes de que puedas volver la cuchara al vaso.

—Hmp, quizás ambos son participes de la "farsa" y están de acuerdo, la gente se ha casado por compromiso durante años —cuenta tu amigo y lo miras un poco ofendido. Te duele saber que en cierto punto quizás seas la firma final de un contrato entre dos entidades: Los Uzumakis y los Hyugas. Ahora sientes odio por tu dulce abuela Kushina y desprecio por Minato.

—Psk… no importa ya —te incorporas dejando tirando la nieve al piso.

—¿Te has enojado, Boruto? —Mitsuki te mira con incertidumbre, ni siquiera reclama que desperdiciaste el helado siendo que él había sido el que insistieran en ir a comer.

—Sólo… no sé. Es extraño —pateas el vaso con nieve y se desperdiga por todo el asfalto. Están en un callejón detrás de una tienda que queda de camino a casa de Mitsuki, irán a jugar videojuegos, no te dan ganas de llegar a casa porque tu papá de porquería según llegara a cenar, no quieres estar ahí cuando no llegue.

—Oye, está bien… los adultos cometen toda clase de errores con un propósito, aún somos unos niños… tú sigues escuchando SOAD —jode y no puedes evitar reír "herido" empujándolo suavemente de manera de reproche, él ríe y continua hablando—… míralo de esta manera —te coge la mano, pero a diferencia de las veces que tu hermanita te coge la mano sientes un calor que emana desde ese punto de contacto hacia todo tu cuerpo. No te da asco como cuando el amanerado de Chiyo (un fan que tienes y te sigue como lapa por toda la escuela sólo porque eres el hijo del hokage) te toca. No, nada de eso. Es algo distinto. Miras fijamente la unión de las manos, la fuente de energía desconocida, pero Mitsuki parece querer mostrar un punto—… míralo de esta manera —repite llamando por fin tu atención— si tus padres no se hubiesen casado… tú no estarías en este momento aquí… —aclara.

Sientes un nudo en tu garganta. La incompetencia afectiva que detectas en tus padres deja de tener importancia a tus ojos gracias a Mitsuki. Aprietas más la mano cuando sientes que él quiere alejarse.

 _¿Cómo ser amigo de esta persona imprudente puede estar mal de alguna manera?_

A la mierda lo que Shikadai pensara.

* * *

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por las palabras. Y si, planeo seguirlo. En cuanto a la versión de Mitsuki, no estoy muy segura, aún me cuesta entender un poco al risueño albino, pero lo consideraré, si es que logró avanzar más éste. Gracias por leer.

 **SrtaBowie:** Estoy muy bien, espero que te encuentres bien. Y no, no escribo perfecto. Estaba releyendo y encontré un montón de errores, es que normalmente no reviso nada antes de subirlo, lo subo así como va porque si no… no subo nada. En fin. Hay tres capítulos más aparte de éste, así que espero lo disfrutes. Gracias por el apoyo. Saludos.

 **90288471:** ¡Oh por dios! Muchas gracias, deberías de saber que sin duda alguna tu review me subió mucho el ánimo. Justamente el uno de enero tuve un día asqueroso y había optado por dejar de escribir para siempre. Cosas que pasan. Pero no desistí ni borre nada gracias a tu comentario. Y bueno, entrando un poco en contexto, yo me enamoré de una persona de mi mismo sexo y acabó en tragedia. Hahaha. Aunque he visto parejas que nacen de la nada y viven literalmente felices por siempre sin importar la cosa del género. Aún se sigue escribiendo la historia de Boruto y Mitsuki. Odio tener las cosas ya… "planeadas", escribo conforme los personajes me hablan y bueno. Esta historia en particular planeo dejarla fluir hasta el final. En fin. Aquí hay continuación, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Gracias por el comentario. Saludos.

 **Jenn Kirsty:** A ti te debo no sé qué, leíste un montón de historias mías y lo agradezco de verdad. Aquí tienes la continuación. Espero que la siguiente no tarde los diez mil años. También espero que con este tributo aparezcan la continuación de historias que estoy siguiendo hahaha. Muchas gracias por tus reviews y tus bellas palabras. Te mando un abrazo bien grande.

 **Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama degeneradamente.**


End file.
